The Resistance of the Smirk
by JasminetheKing
Summary: Rose is a Slytherin, while Scorpius is a Gryffindor, they dont know each other very well but when Scorpius came with Al to the burrow in the summer holidays things got a bit steamy between him and Rose. It's the day before school starts and Rose has a lot on her plate, keeping her fake relationships in check, being a model prefect and keeping away from Malfoy. Struggle much?
1. Chapter 1

I put on a big, bright, happy, fake smile as I finished of the serving of plum pudding I had in front of me, I looked to Mrs Zabini who was forking pudding into her wide set mouth looking as jolly as ever.

"That would have to be one of the nicest plum puddings I have ever eaten" I said and I turned to Theo next to me and slipped my hand into his

"Why thank you Rose, it is a generational recipe it has been in the family for years now" she replied with a happy smile I smiled back as Theo looked lovingly down on me "Babe I'm so glad you could make it here today" he said sugar coating the "babe" part

I grinned up at him "I had the best time with you and your family tonight too, Theo baby" I said giving him a wink, he picked up my napkin and dabbed at the corners of my mouth, I giggled girlishly at the action, his mother clutched his father's hand happily watching her son and I flirt.

Theo put the napkin back on the table "well Mum and Dad I should be getting Rose home soon" he said to them, I grabbed his hand as I stood up next to him and pushed my chair in.

"Theo I can help with the dishes" I replied to him, Mrs. Zabini interrupted.

"Oh my dear, we can clean everything up with magic, enjoy your trip home with my son."

I smiled gratefully at her "thanks Mrs. Zabini" I said squeezing Theo's hand.

We stepped into the fireplace and he uttered the password to my bedroom, as he then proceeded to drop the floo powder onto the dusty floor below us and we were pulled into the vicinity of my room. I looked around at the place it was a sanctuary, my queen bed sat in the middle of the room, it was a golden frame with golden matching sheets too, it matched my dressing table also which had a large mirror set in front of it with a stool and my various hair potions, and a black tube of muggle makeup called mascara sat on top of it. Other bits and bobs were scattered around my room, I had a vine growing in the corner and a perfectly organized gold painted desk which was littered with stacks of my books that I hadn't yet packed into my trunk, my room was in fact Greek inspired with the gold and the beautiful vines.

I turned to look at Theo, who was moving towards the bed, he scooped up my cat Tinkerbell and patted her, Tinkerbell had always loved Theo he motioned for me to sit next to him and I walked over and sat, Theo was very tall probably 6 foot and stacked with muscle he was the epitome of rugby player and you could definitely feel his weight when he was tackling you. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a stack of galleon's

"Theo!" I cried "you are my friend not my customer!" I shoved his hand away from me.

He turned on the bed to face me "Rose I feel like I owe you, aren't I keeping you from having a real boyfriend?"

"Theodore Zabini you know I am merely doing you a favor, trust me when I say if I wanted a real boyfriend I would have one" I said "and it isn't as if Hogwarts students think we are actually together, I have had a few people come up to me and ask for what I am giving you, fake dates to please the parents" I replied.

Theo grimaced "but I feel like I owe you so much" he said "I mean what would my parents say if they found out I was gay?" I picked up his hand and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"I'm pretty sure your mother wouldn't mind" I said "she is the loveliest most forgiving woman" I added, he looked down at Tinkerbell who was sprawled on his lap enjoying the pat.

"It's my father I am most worried about; I mean have you ever heard of a gay pureblood?"

I looked at him seriously his shaven hair was growing back a little and his big blue eyes were downcast his usually happy lips were turned down in a grimace he looked so handsomely heartbroken.

"Theo just remember that you can't change who you are, so be proud of it and when you do come out, don't let people make you feel bad about yourself" I said giving him a pat on the back.

He grinned at me "thank god I have you Rose" he said

Though Theo was a pureblood and there were some judgments made in the past by both of our families, Theo and I had kept our friendship since first year, when we stood next to each other for the sorting. We were both sorted into Slytherin and our friendship continued to grow from there on, so did many other friendships, my closest girlfriend at Hogwarts was my cousin Dominique Weasley, she was in 7th year and part vela she made me feel like I was wearing a potato sack when I stood near here, while my cousins James and Fred were also in 7th year and had kind of taken Theo and I into their prank group since with all of our abilities we made a mad set of pranks. Theo was very mischievous and had a good mind for pranks I however was a dominant part of the brain behind them. I had always gotten along with my older cousins very well. Albus however was my age and going into 6th year, but he mainly hung out with Scorpius Malfoy, a boy my father warned me away from on the platform of my first year. Scorpius was taken under Fred's wing however, James was very protective of me and did not like certain flirting advances Scorpius and I made towards each other, he made that very clear to Scorpius a bigger part of the reason he didn't like Scorpius was because he was a Malfoy and therefore should not have been placed in Gryffindor I felt like saying well why am I in Slytherin? James also didn't like that Fred befriended the guy so quickly. Little did either of them know the things Malfoy and I had done together.

"Rosie, you're getting that faraway look in your eyes" Theo laughed, pulling me out of my thoughts, I replied with "I was just thinking of an awesome prank involving Filch and a bag full of feathers." I said covering my lapse in thinking easily

Theo guffawed loudly, before there was a knock at my door

"Come in!" I called, the door opened to reveal my Dad, he looked sternly at us noting the distance between us on the bed he humphed a "Hello Theodore" and gave me the new school robes I had gotten from Diagon Alley that morning.

Theo grinned at dad and said a cheerful

"Hello to you to Mr Weasley" before dad closed the door and left. My dad actually really liked Theo, after he realized that we were definitely just friends, as Theo had never made advances toward me, and for a girl like me most boys would definitely have by now.

Theo chuckled at my dad's gruffness, he knew dad liked him, better than Scorpius Malfoy that's for sure whenever we would have dinner at the burrow with Scorpius, Dad would scowl at him if he dared look at me, or any of the other girls, or any of the food or when he talked happily with various family members. Then again Draco didn't like Dad that much either though he didn't hate Hugo or I. My Mother and Harry, Draco and his wife Astoria had mostly set their differences aside my Dad and Draco were still unforgiving toward each other. If either of our Dad's found out about Scorpius and I's interaction a few weeks ago we would both be dead.

Theo grabbed my new robes and put them up against his body "I'm a smartass slytherin prefect and I'm going to give you a detention" he said in a high pitched voice prancing around the room.

"I didn't know you were that type of gay" I said with a chuckle he immediately threw my robes at me and they slid from my face and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Hey I thought we were going to not mention that stuff" he said with a frown.

"Hey I thought we weren't going to pick on Rose about being a prefect" I replied as I poked my tongue out at him he shrugged

" I was only getting you out of another daydream you just had and anyway it's fun."

After a while Theo left and I went to bed I thought about how I was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow and dreaded the fact that I would see Malfoy very very very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now listen Rosie, you will write to us every month at least" my Mum said giving me a major back breaking hug. I choked out an "okay Mum" before I was let go of and Dad gave me a warm father hug. I was still Daddy's little girl after being placed in Slytherin, Dad just liked to say it was because I was a sneaky little brat and he said he knew it was going to happen, but I know that he had a coronary when he found out. How could his precious Rosie be a Slytherin since then he has been better to Slytherin's if his Rosie is one they had to be somewhat good.

Dad pulled back and patted my shoulder

"Now you be good won't you, no boyfriends or parties or drinking" he said laughingly, then added very seriously " just think maturely Rose" I could tell he was serious by his tone and the way his eyes were looking straight at me, it felt like he knew all the naughty things I had done. I looked at the ground and nodded, he let my shoulder go and turned towards Mum.

Harry and Ginny and the kids had gotten here, I strolled over to Lily and Albus and said a quick hello to them before looking around for James where in hell was he?

That's when my eyesight was cut off and I was hauled into someone's arms, I yelped in horror and started squirming like no tomorrow.

"Don't make me drop you Rose" he said laughing loudly.

I blindly slapped him and he laughed even more "James Sirius Potter put me down!" I cried

That's when I felt myself being thrown and I was caught and plopped onto my feet by a grinning Fred Weasley.

"Fred!" I cried happily, before jumping into his arms, he hugged me just as tight "Good to see you to Red" he said.

James sidled up to me and twirled me around before setting me back on my feet "I'm your favourite cousin remember that okay" he said poking my nose "and by the way my head is very sore from that slap."

"Who said you were my favourite, just because I'm your favourite?" I replied with a grin, James gave me a look like a kicked puppy.

"Oh come on Potter you know I'm kidding" I said. There was no doubting James and I were favourite's, and it's not like the rest of the family didn't have favourites.

"Oh hey Scorp" Fred's voice said behind me, my back turned rigid but I didn't turn around, I just kept listening to James talk about the party he was throwing tonight in the Room of Requirement, I nodded and pretended to be interested. James didn't notice anything wrong, in fact James didn't even know that I had kissed Malfoy at his last party, the end of school one. Or the fact that Scorpius and I had reenacted those kisses at The Burrow that summer, plus many other naughty things.

In fact the only person that new anything was Dom, who only knew about the kiss at the party. Then of course when you speak the devil's name, the devil shall come.

"Red!" a very high pitched voice called to my side, I turned to see a very tall blonde thing run at me I flung myself at the blonde thing and gave it a whopping hug.

Dominique Weasley pulled back and looked at me she was just so perfect, big full lips she was stick thin with very long legs. I instantly wanted to hit her for being so gorgeous, while I felt average next to her we were about the same height though. I had boobs and a bum with fiery red locks that were down to my waist her blonde hair was cut at shoulder length and she was skinny all over.

She pulled me to her and whispered into my ear "you haven't happened to notice a certain blonde hottie looking your way have you?" she giggled and then added

"By the way he is admiring your arse right now" she said and pulled away to talk to James, I rolled my eyes and I could tell Dom was waiting for me to go up to him or bend over or something like that, and to prove to Dom I was brave I dropped my ring on the ground and bent to pick it up, there was some sharp coughing behind me I turned around and looked over at Scorpius who was coughing, I smiled and waved at him he did the same back with a smirk did he know I was teasing him?

I couldn't help but lick my lips at that smirk though, all I could think about was that smirk when we were wrapped around each other the bright blue eyes that darkened into grey when we kissed. When my hands had dragged over his biceps and shoulders down his abs and into the front of his jeans when he had fisted my hair and his tongue had glided over mine with urgency and passion, his eyes right now were burning into mine, he ran a hand through his hair, Albus noticed I was looking over at them and motioned for me to come over, I looked behind me at Dom who was still talking to James a smirk on her lips. And moved towards them, it would attract attention if I didn't.

"Hey Al, Scorpius" I said with a nod smiling a little

"Rosie we were just talking about the prefects of this year" Albus replied "and guess what, you and Scorp are both prefects" he said excitedly, I smiled at Scorpius who was already looking at me his eyes turning grey as they met mine. I looked away remembering why I was not going to fall for Scorpius, he was a player there was no other way to put it he used girls up all the time and went through girlfriends quicker than freaking underwear. I was always going to be just another notch on his bedpost. Getting my hopes up would be stupid, but I couldn't just ignore and avoid him then he would know I liked him.

"That's awesome this year should be great" I said with a smile, more fake then the one I give to Theo's parents.

Scorpius grinned at me "Without a doubt" and then winked

I swallowed my mouth full of drool as he stepped closer "I will meet you on the train then, in the prefect's carriage yeah?"

I pushed back the stupid worried girl inside me; Scorpius was just a fling to me as I was to him and replied with a well-rounded "Sure" before striding off to join Dom making sure to sway my hips a little more than usual, just because I knew he would notice.

When I found Dom she was chatting animatedly with Theo, who was smiling and nodding while she was babbling about how the new foundation she got was a scam and it only lasted a week. When I approached Theo looked at me with the most thankful eyes I have very seen him use. Even though he was gay he was not the type for makeup and pretty dresses, but he was quite handsome, in fact many of the girls in Hogwarts had asked him out on dates. He obviously declined them.

"Theo?" I asked turning to him he gave me a big smile and a huge hug

"Hello to you to Red" he replied.

"Are your parents here?" I asked looking around me for the sign of Mrs. Zabini's jolly face, he shook his head

"No they went to Rome, but they said to have a good school year and say hello to you" he said he put an arm over my shoulder and exclaimed to Dom quickly that he and I needed to talk. She replied with a mumble of "haven't you seen her all holidays?"

Theo steered me towards a side pillar "Rose" he said holding my shoulders tightly "I am coming out of the closet to my Mum in the Christmas holidays" he grinned happily

I smiled "Theo I am really proud that you're going to admit who you are to your family." I said he let go of me and took a big breath of air "I also really need to tell you something but it just didn't come up in conversation yesterday" he said his grin splitting his face. What could have gotten Theo this happy?

"I like someone" he blurted, I looked at him with wide eyes and then grinned "Who?" I cried extremely happy he had found a crush, but I was instantly worried this crush would be someone unattainable.

"Okay you would have never thought he was gay but trust me he is" Theo said a cheeky grin and a blush going over his cheeks.

"You dog" I said slapping his arm playful a grin on my face "how far have you gone with this certain someone?"

"Well we have only kissed, but that's enough to know he is gay" Theo replied with a shrug

"Who is it?!" I asked jumping up and down happy for him.

"It's Sean Thomas, you know Dean Thomas' son" he said with a bright smile.

I grinned "No way that's awesome" I cried giving Theo a massive hug. His smile was face splitting.

Sean Thomas was a Ravenclaw, he was extremely good looking with dark skin like his father. I would most definitely not have picked him to be gay, he was a nice guy so I respected his soon to be relationship with Theo.

"So are you going to ask him out?" I asked

Theo grinned "yes, I really like him already"

I was very happy for Theo, that's when the Hogwarts Express whistle blew and we ran to get on the train before it left. I waved goodbye to my family through the window before hopping down and looking for a carriage with Theo.

Soon enough we found James, Fred, Dom, Albus and Finn Townsley James and Fred's friend. In a carriage near the back

"Hey Rose" Finn said when I walked in he winked at me I laughed and played along giving him a wink too. Finn and I had dated for 6 months back 2 years ago when I was in 4th year and he was in 5th we broke up because we both wanted to play the field a little. James didn't like me having relationships with anyone so he obviously didn't like one of his closest mates dating his favourite cousin.

"Shouldn't you be at the prefect meeting?" Albus said interrupting my thoughts. I swore and bolted out of the room, running through the carriages towards the prefect carriage.

I quickly entered and was given a dirty look by the head girl, Sasha Vane, she already disliked me for kissing her boyfriend during a game of freaking spin the bottle. Anyways I apologised for being late and took a seat on the closest spare bench. It was next to Scorpius Malfoy I squished myself as close to the wall as I could get but my thigh was still brushing against his and the electricity of skin against skin was making me squirm uncomfortably Scorpius laid his hand on my thigh and turned his head slightly to whisper in my ear

"Relax" he murmured his breath swishing over my ear and neck I shivered he seemed to notice because he pulled away, a lazy smirk on his face before turning to pay attention to what Sasha and Eric the head boy were saying, his hand was still on my thigh I slapped it off, but then his foot was moving up and down my leg, I kicked it away his arm curled around my waist and started playing with the line of my underwear, I hit that away too. I was paying rapt attention to what Sasha and Eric were saying now that his hands were of my body, they had apparently already organized pairs to do patrol. The other Slytherin prefect a boy named Axle Burke was a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team and was well known for thinking he was top shit he asked a question.

"Don't we patrol with our other house prefect?" he asked quizzically.

Sasha looked at him "no we are doing it differently this year for some added house unity." She replied before Eric her male counterpart could get a word in he shut his mouth dejectedly.

"Now I will provide you each with a timetable of when you will be patrolling" she handed us all a piece of parchment "your name and your partners name is at the top" she said

I looked to the top of the page and in an elegant script was the name Scorpius Malfoy I choked on my own spit; I looked to Scorpius next to me he smirked at me before saying in an extremely seductive manner.

"Well, this year should be interesting" he said

How was I not going to fall for him again?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

hey guys thanks for those who are reviewing and favouriting and following this is my first ever story and i am just getting used to working out how to use everything. haha anyways i have wanted to write an author's note for ages but im always excited about getting a chapter up and forget. Dont be afraid to give constructive criticism or review i would totally love that. I would love to hear your ideas or where you think the story is going.

anyways thanks for reading, Jasmine

P.S i dont own anything J.K Rowling is the mind behind everything.

When the Prefects meeting ended everyone filed out I was called by Sasha to remain behind.

"Rose" she said "I am extremely disappointed in you being late on the first prefect meeting of the year, you missed out on some important information" she handed me a piece of parchment with the word Shellfish on it.

"That" she said "is the password to the prefect bathroom. Don't lose it, you can leave now"

I turned on my heel and strolled out the door, the bitch treated me like a goddam child. It was as I was fuming that I found hands snake around my waist, I let out a squeak of surprise and spun around to catch a flash of blonde hair and then everything was dark.

"Rose?" said a very familiar voice as lips were placed on my throat.

"mmmmm?" I replied melting into the feel of the nips and bites he was placing along my neck.

"You were teasing me this morning" he stated his hands moved to my butt and lightly squeezed I moaned and wrapped my hands around his neck pulling his lips onto mine. We kissed passionately his tongue flicking my lips I allowed access and his tongue rubbed against mine, my hands were playing with the tuft of hair at the back of his neck. I brought it to the next level my hands going under his top, feeling his the hard muscles of his abs and sculpted chest, he smirked against my lips before pulling away and removing my hands from his shirt "nuh uh, you tease me I tease you back" and then a flash of light caught my eye and he was gone. The tingles of his hands and lips were still on my body I huffed annoyed that he had left and annoyed at myself for falling to his charm so easily. He probably did this to all the girls he had ever fucked. I fixed my hair as best I could in the dark before I searched for the door handle, I opened the door and discreetly walked out no one was around I let out the breath I had been holding and walked towards James and Fred's compartment.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful except for the stares Scorpius was giving me from his side of the compartment filled with lust and heat, each time I would look away pretending to be uninterested. He didn't know how worked up I was getting on the inside of course. I kept up conversation with Dom and Finn, every time I would laugh at one of Finn's jokes, Scorpius' eyes would narrow a hint. It was quite amusing actually until we had to leave the compartment and he pressed his body up against mine trying to get through the narrow door.

The dinner and sorting was lovely there were no new Weasley's or Potters this year to worry about, I sat at the Slytherin table with Theo and some of the girls from my dorm room, Bonnie Parkinson was my closest friend in the dorm she was very short and thin with a heap of attitude and sass. Everything that came out of her mouth was hilarious and sometimes frightening.

During the meal the prefects were called to an introduction session with Mr Longbottom. After dinner Erin Patil and I walked up to Mr Longbottom's office together, she was the Gryffindor prefect and we were okay friends, we talked about the party that night, that James and Fred were throwing in the Room of Requirement. When we got into the office Scorpius was already in there talking to the Hufflepuff prefect Anna Abrams quite animatedly, when he looked up and saw me he grinned I looked away back at Erin who was still chatting at me, we took our seats and looked to Mr Longbottom as he started talking.

"Okay prefects" he said his voice animated and happy, "I have a very big surprise for you today, I want to warn you before I continue that if this surprise is used inappropriately it will be taken away from you." He proceeded to look around at each one of us before he continued "this year you will be especially excited to know that we have created a dorm for Prefects." a hushed whisper went around the room everyone was grinning.

"It is situated next to the Head Boy and Girl rooms. And will therefore be easier access and closer to the rest of the school. We have decided to raise the bar this year. Now the password is Persistence all you have to do is say it to the statue. I will let you leave now to look at your new dorm, the statue of The Pheonix is disguising it. You are now dismissed."

The minute everyone left the room there was lots of chatter and some incessant whooping coming from Axle Burke, I had to agree with them though it was very exciting, a much more studious place to study, great to throw parties in and I couldn't wait to check out the rooms.

As we descended the stairs onto the floor of the new dormitories we all chattered excitedly with each other I was a little off to the side of the group, thinking of the many different ways I could use this space when an arm was draped on my shoulder, I turned to see the familiar blonde hair of Scorpius he looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Now Rosie if you ever get scared you can always find my bed it's only a staircase away." He said I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me, he halted and chuckled at my actions, I kept walking and turned to see him with his arms crossed and head tilted looking down at my butt.

"Scorpius Malfoy, my face is up here" I cried

He looked up a grin spread on his face and grey heat in his eyes.

I began to walk again catching up to the group he picked up the pace so he was next to me.

"Sooo" he said "you wouldn't happen to be coming to the party tonight would you?" he asked a glint in his eyes, I was mesmerized by the picture of what I saw I just wanted to run my hands through his hair and rake my nails down his muscled back.

"Why Malfoy? What are you planning?" I said jokingly his face turned serious "so are we using last names are we Weasley?" he replied

"Oh stop being such a sook" I said pushing his chest away from me before I started drooling, who was I kidding he was clothed and I was drooling.

"So does that mean you are coming tonight?" he asks

I looked at him for a second "yes I am coming Scorpius, my cousins and close friends James and Fred are throwing this party, of course I am going to show up" I replied as we halted with the group. The statue of the Phoenix loomed down at us it was kind of creepy in a way. Anna Abrams sang out the password and the wing of the Phoenix slowly and purposely folded against its side before a door appeared and gently swung open a clutter of feet hurriedly crossed into the room Scorpius and I followed. The place took my breath away, the common room was round with a fireplace in the middle of it, there was a bookcase full of books of all types and a small fridge was in the corner, next to it was a table with piles of snacks and fruits, there were various lounges and desks placed around the room for relaxing and studying. And the four house banners were strung up on the wall.

Erin ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"How gorgeous is it?" she said then turned to me her eyes wild with something.

"Let's check out our dorm" she said and bolted up the set of stairs on the right. I realized that her eyes were wild with excitement.

The rooms were really gorgeous one side was a wall completely made of glass with a view of the black lake and the forbidden forest while the opposite wall had a row of four, four poster beds each one with a vanity table next to it. There were two bathrooms one to the left and one to the right.

Erin chose the bed in the middle and to the left, my bed was on the left also, closest to the wall. Anna was the furthest away from me and in next to her and Erin was a quiet girl named Isabelle Price, who was the Ravenclaw prefect and someone who I had never spoken to in my life, I decided I would get to know her better.

Our trunks were already in our dorms they sat in a corner piled neatly by one of the house elves.

I grabbed my stuff and started unpacking, as did the others we chattered and talked about our holidays and which boys were hot, that was when Anna decided to let us all in on her little secret.

"guys I really have to tell you something" she said her cheeks pink, I looked away and felt like rolling my eyes, hufflepuffs annoyed me, dear merlin I hoped she wouldn't gush and gossip and decide we were all going to get bff bracelets.

I continued unpacking but turned to listen to her.

"Yeah?" Erin asked continuing her packing also, Isabelle however paid rapt attention to her.

"Well I like one of the prefect boys, he is really hot and I am totally going to catch his attention tonight at the party." She said smiling happily

"Who is it?" Isabelle asked playing with her hands.

"Only the hottest guy at this school, Scorpius Malfoy" she replied sighing dreamily.

I laughed and disguised it with a cough, surely not; Anna Abrams had a crush on Scorpius Malfoy.

"You know, I like him so much that I would totally give my virginity to him if we dated or something" she added.

I spluttered this time; well Scorpius was going to have taken lot of virginity because he definitely had mine.

"Are you right Rose, you look kind of sick, you know really pale I think your breaking out too?" Anna said rudely looking at me with disdain,

"Yeah I just thought that someone like Eugene Figglebranch would be more your type" I replied Erin snorted a laugh. Eugene Figglebranch was the school's biggest freak he lived in the library not many people saw him ever come out.

"Rose, I know you and Scorpius are friends of sorts so expect that you put in a good word for me?" she replied obviously ignoring my comment. I laughed at that and replied very sarcastically with a "I will be sure to let him know he would love to know that your virginity is up for grabs"

Erin laughed at that too however Anna didn't seem to notice my comment as she sat at her vanity table pulling a golden brush through her hair.

I looked at Erin and we both grinned. If Anna thought she could talk about my breakouts in that manner she was going to be very surprised.

I was getting ready for the party in the 7th year Ravenclaw girls' dorm, only because that was where Dom resided. She had her hair straightened to perfection with smoky eyes and a porcelain face with baby pink lips. Her dress was on the extreme short side but was a baby pink with lace around the edged it looked like lingerie.

"Who are you trying to impress?" I asked casually as I curled the last piece of hair around my wand.

She smiled at me knowingly "promise you will tell no one?" she asked a cheeky grin on her face.

I nodded and she continued I expected it to be one of the hot Quidditch players she always went for I was however extremely surprised when she said "Okay well it's Sean Thomas"

Author's Note: cliffhanger lol


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stared at Dom through the mirror, my eyes taking in all her blonde goodness.

"You have got to be joking" I said my mouth lolling open at an odd angle, she glanced at my expression in the mirror completely surprised by my reaction, usually it would be a roll of the eyes and a "you will be over him quickly."

"What's wrong with Sean?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know isn't he gay?" I asked my eyes as wide as hers, as soon as I said it her mouth dropped open.

"He is not gay! He totally pinched my butt when he walked past me the other day" she replied "I have never heard he is gay, where did you pull that from?"

I was completely dumbfounded, he pinched her butt? Was he even gay? What about Theo?

My head was spinning and I had to reply to Dom "I heard a rumour, I'm probably thinking of someone else don't worry about it" I replied.

She smiled obviously glad to get away from that subject "god I hate all the stupid rumours, oooh speaking of rumours Rose, some of the 7th year girls were talking about you, saying you were a bit of a prude to be friends with James and Fred"

I turned in the chair to look at Dominique "just because I am not a fan of PDA!" I was very glad that we were no longer talking about Sean but this news made my blood boil, the one thing that ticked me off most was rumours about me.

"Just letting you know, Rosie" she said putting her hands up in a "don't shoot me" way.

"Well I am not letting people go around calling me a dam prude, they will get what's coming for them tonight" I said "Dom I give you permission to dress me"

We walked up to the door of the Room of Requirement we were half an hour late, on purpose apparently.

I was currently dressed in tight emerald green dress with two extremely thin spaghetti straps. The dress was so tight you would be able to see the lines of my underwear through it so Dom had made me wear a matching green thong and bra set. The green set of my dark red hair and the high heels made me three inches taller, I had to admit that I did indeed look hot tonight.

As Doms hand closed around the door handle a sound like an elephant coming towards us made us stop, Theo rounded the corner in a white singlet and some jeans accompanied with his favourite converse.

"Sorry I am late ladies" he said

Dom huffed "Theo you will escort Rosie in make her look like she is already taken"

He snaked his arm around my waist, then grinned down at me and I felt extremely guilty I couldn't tell him about the Sean thing going on. I will tell him later I thought to myself.

As he opened the door and we walked into the room, I immediately noticed how good a job James and Fred had done, the room was dark and a dance floor was set up in the middle, there was some neon lights there were hot tubs in the corner which were packed, there was also a huge bar setup along one of the walls, which Theo took me to straight away.

"okay honey, I'm going to find me some action, I will see you later" he said with a kiss on the cheek and a wink.

It was a couple drinks later when Finn Townsley found me we had once dated for a little while and he was pretty close with Dom.

"Hey Rosie" he said as he slumped himself in a chair next to me, I turned to him with a smile

"Finn shouldn't you be out finding some hot chick to take to bed with you tonight?" I said

"That's exactly what I am doing Rose" he said scooting his chair closer

I laughed at him "I am not having sex with you Townsley" I stated

He chuckled "didn't expect you to say yes" he said with a shrug "next time"

I laughed and rolled my eyes "or never, anyway I am going to dance bye"

As I flounced onto the dance floor Finn followed me, his arms snaked my waist as we danced moving to the beat with each other, and he then spun me around very formally and dipped me toward the ground I laughed insanely. As I was coming back up I caught sight of a very gorgeous blonde boy dancing with a very happy Anna Abrams. As I caught sight of him he caught sight of me and winked. I looked away back at Finn who was in fact very handsome and sought after among the ladies as the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, a very drunken idea then sprang too mind and I tightened my grip pulling us closer together, he grinned in response.

"Reconsidering my earlier offer are we?" he asked with a grin, I laughed.

"No Finn there is someone here that I am trying to make jealous" I replied

He frowned "and here I thought you actually liked me" he said with a chuckle

"You know I like you as a mate Finn, but could you please help me out with this?" I asked earnestly

He smirked "you Miss Weasley are friends with the right people" he said in a formal British accent "lets show this boy what he wants most"

Finn slipped his hand to my butt giving it a light squeeze; I giggled at him as he did so and moved my body closer to his turning my head to catch Scorpius staring at us with a frown. In my drunken state I seemed to think this was a fun idea.

Finn leaned down and pushed my hair back to whisper in my ear and then left a few kisses down the side of my throat, I let out a little whimper as he nipped my neck catching Scorpius' eye as I did so. He looked livid and a little turned on, and I bit my lip knowing it drove him crazy.

Two seconds later and Scorpius was dancing closer to us his eyes were watching me as mine were him and another two seconds later and we had swapped partners leaving an annoyed looking Anna and a smirking Finn, who was obviously finding Scorpius' jealousness funny.

"Rosie, I have been wondering where you have been, you look stunning by the way" Scorp said huskily in his deep sultry voice, as he placed his hands where Finn's had been just before making me flush with want.

"Mm thank you you're not too bad yourself" I replied with a smirk biting my lip again.

"Rosie I'm going to get a drink for both of us I will be right back, go sit on one of the couches" he said with a squeeze of my butt

I gave a little moan of disapproval as he let go of me and he smirked at it before striding off towards the bar.

I strolled over to the couches plopping down on one and thought about how straightforward I was being with Scorpius, as I was thinking about him and his lips he turned up with a bottle of vodka in his hands, he took a large swig and handed the bottle to me as I did so too.

"Scorp kiss me" I said turning to look up at him, he looked a little surprised at my bluntness but didn't disagree he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me just how I wanted him to, with a passion that I had only ever felt with him, my hands ran up and down his back as he had his hands on my butt squeezing, pulling me closer, our tongues flicked together making me moan into his mouth, he ran one hand up to my breast and squeezed before going up and under my shirt teasing my nipple with his fingers I moaned into his ear as my head lay on his shoulder and I could feel his hardened member through his jeans. "Scorp we can't do this here" I whispered breathily in his ear.

"The only thing I can think of right now Rosie is that night at the burrow" he replied bringing our lips back together and I let go of everything around me as I kissed him back feverishly taking off his shirt and running my hands down his perfect chest and abs towards his jeans and as my fingers caught hold of his zipper, I was pushed off him and a cold rush of air met my body as he was thrown up against the wall by none other than James.

"Don't you dare touch my cousin like that, ever again you piece of shit, I don't care that your friends with Al because I know you're a player and you are only going to use Rosie" James yelled at him a crowd had formed around them both. I cursed at myself for being so stupid we were both totally pissed and me pissed equalled a slutty drunk.

Scorpius pushed James off him "James for fucks sake it was a drunken kiss, you know I would never use Rose she is my best mate's cousin"

Scorpius and James were both fuming now and the alcohol was not helping them get over this little tiff.

That's when Albus pushed through the crowd and thundered over to James giving him a shove.

"Bro, he's my best mate he would never do anything with Rose they both would never do that to me they know that's crossing the line, look at how drunk they are" he said pointing to both of us me nearly passing out and Scorpius ready for a drunken brawl. "James just let it go" he added

Albus was James' voice of reason in many situations and he let go of Scorpius who took a step back, but not before James got a good punch in on Scorpius' face, Scorp didn't respond well he lunged at James and gave him an equally large punch to the face before Albus pushed James against the wall before he could retaliate. Scorp went to grab his top, which was now lying on the floor beside the couch I was still lying on, he came to get it and avoided any eye contact with me at all, which made my heart sink, obviously Albus' words had got to him they had gotten to me too, I mean he did say that he knew neither of us would do that to him little did he know that we already had.

I woke up late the next morning, it was a Saturday and I found myself in the new prefect's dormitory, I didn't remember anything from the night before at all.

"Rose are you awake?" asked the person in the bed next to me I opened my eyes to see a mess of curly black hair and the dark skin of Erin.

"Oh hey Erin" I said sleepily stretching like a cat "do you have memory potion?" I asked

She smirked cheekily "don't you remember anything from last night?" she asked I shook my head 'no'

She giggled mischievously which had me very worried, she then got up and rummaged in her side drawer looking for something, she brought out a shiny bottle of orange liquid and handed it to me.

"Here this should bring it all back" she said with a now evil grin.

"Thanks" I took the bottle from her and took a sip, and furrowed my eyebrows as the memories came back Scorpius' hands on my body making me moan, the way he felt shirtless under my hands and then James' outburst and Albus' speech, and then the way Malfoy ignored my presence as he grabbed his shirt.

"shit,shit,shit,shit,shit" I said getting out of my bed and noticing that the others girl were all already up and gone

I turned to Erin "everyone knows don't they" I said

She nodded "it kind of came to every ones attention when Scorpius' shirt was taken off, and then when James went psycho it escalated another notch"

Luckily at that moment a knock at the door sounded and Dom came strutting in "okay honey I'm here to help" she said sitting herself on the edge of my bed "the whole school is buzzing down there in the great hall, but we can get through it together" she said as she pulled my cover off and yanked me out of bed I didn't struggle knowing I had to face the world sometime soon she did my hair and makeup and told me what to wear she was basically like my own personal stylist. The whole time Dom, Erin and I chattered and I put the thought of leaving this room out of my head, I was especially scared of the wrath of James and I will feel guilty about Albus because doing his friend wasn't exactly what he wanted.

When we were done, which only took 10 mins, we headed down to the great hall I put a brave face on as I walked in, heads swivelled from me to James to Scorpius and then to Albus. James was sat at the Gryffindor table where Dom, Erin and I headed to, as I sat down James gave me a head nod and asked if I remembered last night, I nodded and I explained that I was drunk and I totally didn't even know it was Malfoy I was kissing. James nodded and looked down the Gryffindor table at Albus and Scorpius who were chatting away, James looked back at me

"Scorp actually came and apologized to me this morning, he said it was all a misunderstanding you were both totally out of it and there was nothing going on between you too, so I forgave him and we are all good" he said looking down at his plate full of food and avoiding eye contact with me.

I snorted, of course he did, the whole of breakfast Scorpius didn't even glance my way and instead chatted with Al, I rolled my eyes the idiot didn't realise ignoring me would look suspicious and so I got up from my chair and approached Al and Scorp, as I sat next to Al he looked up at me.

"Hey Al" I said then looked at Scorpius who was eyeing me like I was crazy "Hey Scorp" I nodded at him too "just wanted to clear the air about last night, I was smashed and everything that happened was just stupid drunkenness, you know that right?" I said to Al he nodded and gave me hug

"I was the one that had a go at James for getting crazy, I understand it was all the alcohol" Al said with a smirk like I was a little stupid for not realising this

"Right" I said getting up and giving Al a pat on the back and shaking Scorpius' hand, he still had a frown on his face.

authors note:

sorry this so late, i have been very busy lately, please review love those reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Potions was my third subject of the day and as I sat next to Theo, I relayed everything to him about what actually happened last night and not the rumours of what happened. It seemed Theo was too busy with Sean last night and had left the party early with him. I was still very worried about the whole love triangle going on here.

I looked at Theo very seriously gaging his mood before telling him the news. He was going on explaining that Scorp would totally come back for me and I laid a hand on his shoulder

"Theo, I have got to talk to you about something Dom was telling me" I said

Theo turned in his chair and looked at me seriously

"you are pulling the 'this is serious shit' face" he said with a frown

I shrugged "well, it kind of is you see I was talking to Dom and she has a massive crush on Sean and reckons he pinched her arse" I said as quickly as possible, half hoping he didn't hear it.

"What? Well he wouldn't have pinched her arse considering he seems to like pinching my arse which is very different to Dom's, but she can't like him!" Theo cried drawing attention to us

"Zabini, Weasley shut it or I will move you" our crabby teacher yelled at us and continued writing notes on the board.

Theo turned back to me and whispered "don't tell her about me and Sean, okay?" he said before the bell went and we were leaving the classroom and going in opposite directions to our next class.

Days went passed before Malfoy and I spoke again, it seemed I was pretty friendless at the moment. Theo couldn't stand spending time with Dom who was always with me and I couldn't stand spending time with Dom going on and on about Sean and me not being able to tell her he was already taken. Not to mention the fact that James was still a bit touchy around me, so my time was spent mainly with Erin my fellow prefect and now very close friend, I had a sneaking suspicion she liked James since she had mentioned him to me a few times before shutting up because I was his cousin and she obviously didn't think I would like the idea of them. Personally they would be a cute couple if James would notice her, she was absolutely gorgeous and could pull every boy in our year level and the 7th years however James had a strict no younger girls rule he liked them older apparently. I had decided I would personally get them together before the end of the year. But all in all I was friendless except for Erin. And every time I saw Malfoy in the Great Hall I would look away at once noticing that he too would do the same.

It was Friday when we talked, we had Prefect duty together and so we were pretty silent for the first 40 mins, where we only really talked to kick a couple out of a broom cupboard and when we found one of my cousins in a classroom.

"Oi, out you go" Scorpius said opening the empty classroom door.

And out popped James and a very flushed looking 7th year.

"Allo Rosie" James said he caught Scorp's eye as he went passed "trust you're not drunk at the moment Malfoy" he murmured obviously James knew he couldn't tell Scorpius he wasn't allowed near me as we were prefect partners.

Scorp stood a little taller "I am perfectly sober thanks Potter" he replied as James snidely waltzed down the corridor and out of sight with the girl following like a puppy dog.

I turned back to Scorp who looked back at me slightly flushed obviously thinking about the party again; it made me moan internally he looked so damn good, I hadn't been able to stop thinking the last few days about the way his hair was just so perfectly mussed and how his eyes would stare at me so intensely and that small smirk that was on his face right now wait a second what? My eyes unglazed themselves and focused on the smirk and the way he was moving toward me I put my hands up before he could get in my personal space and overwhelm my thoughts

"wait a second Scorp" I said hands up "I have been getting a very different reaction from you these past few days" I said deciding to cross my arms and tilt my hip, I was not happy at all, no way was he getting what he wanted without an explanation.

He frowned as my words registered in his mind and he walked up as close as I would allow

"Rosie you heard what Al said that night, if I betrayed him like this, and then we broke up Albus and I's friendship would go down the drain"

"I know" I said "so don't try and come onto me alright" I shook my head and put it in my hands

He shrugged an arm around my shoulder

"Rose, we like each other, the sexual tension is intense." He said leaning towards me I looked up at the seriousness in his voice.

"I was prepared to date you for real, you were not going to be one of the many other girls I had been with, but I didn't think about Albus then, I just thought it would be fine"

My heart sunk at the words, he actually liked me even wanted a relationship I was never a notch on his bedpost I was more..

"Scorp" I said taking a step back "we need to talk, because we can't do this to Albus"

He took another step we were face to face now, he picked up a lock of my hair and twirled it in his fingers before ducking down and pressing a kiss to my lips I responded kissing him back gently he pushed me against the wall and I threaded my fingers in his hair as the tip of his tongue glided against my bottom lip and took a small nibble I moaned at that and he picked me up my legs around his waist and his bulge pressing against me in a very intimate place

"Scorp" I said "not here" he put me down but not before giving me another slow lingering kiss.

He then grabbed my hand and pulled me into a classroom, conjuring up a bed and a few candles. I turned to him as he walked further into the room "Scorp we need to talk first" I muttered wanting him as much as he wanted me but knowing we couldn't just make love again.

He pulled back and nodded "I know it's just avoiding you has been so damn hard these last couple days"

"Scorp we have to try and get over these feelings" I said "I think the only way that's going to happen is if we get with other people" I said he looked over at me and watched me gaging if I was serious before he realised I wasn't lying and strode towards me snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him so I stumbled into his chest.

He leant down and whispered in my ear "I don't know if I will be able to do that Rosie, will you spend just one more night with me?" he said huskily.

I looked up into his face and he grinned, I twined my arms around his neck and brought his lips onto mine, before he flung us both on the bed.

I fell and he landed on top of me, he supported himself and I couldn't help but grin at the sheer size of his arm muscles. He brought his head down to my neck and started nibbling and licking up and down my neck. I sighed happily as he preceded downwards lifting my top up and off and giving me a wink before he bent down and ravished my breasts, I moaned as his tongue circled my nipple and I fisted his hair, keeping him at my breasts. He then continued downwards trailing his tongue down my stomach and past the little trail of hair, he stopped at my clit and breathed heavily before flicking it with his tongue. I cried out grabbing the bed post with my hand as his tongue delved into me and he continued to flick my clit with his fingers. As he brought me to my climax he stopped, and I ripped his pants off while he took his shirt off. I paused for about 5 seconds just admiring the most amazing body I have ever seen he looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model, I sighed as he kissed my lips and plunged into me. We continued to make sweet love before we collapsed after three orgasms. Twined together in the bed we fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

hi guys, thanks for all the favouriting and for following my story, i have had severe writers block and dont know if this story is getting better or worse or if i will continue with it... please review i would love to know what you want from this story and any ideas you guys have

thanks if your reading this

jaz


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke with a start, a large warm body was pressed against mine and I seemed to be intertwined in him. I turned and was greeted by a smirking smile from Scorpius Malfoy.

"good morning Rosie" he said pulling me towards me and snuggling his face into my neck.

I lay curled in his arms, savouring the soft feel of my bare skin on his, knowing that this would be the last time.

He kissed the side of my neck I looked up into his eyes noticing the gleam of sadness in that moment I knew that he mirrored my feelings that this morning we would part ways and that looking back would only be more painful.

We slowly got dressed and readied ourselves chatting quietly as we got ready the atmosphere of the room indicated the sadness I felt in my heart. We finished our morning routine and stood by the door looking at each other, Scorpius lifted a hand and trailed it down my face. I held it to my cheek and pressed a kiss to his palm.

"well goodbye I guess" Scorpius said as he opened the door and strolled out into the corridor. I did the same and walked to potions my eyes puffy and my heart aching.

That night I snuck into the room of requirement again but this time for a different purpose, Mum and Dad requested that Hugo and I have a chat through the floo network, McGonagall allowed for us to do this max of 3 hours.

Hugo and I sat in the arm chairs by the fire, he seemed tired but still is his positive dopey self,

"how's school Hugo?" I asked as we sat

He shrugged "well its good, i'm just really tired at the moment really, I feel like I have no need for school" he replied

I laughed "don't let Mum hear you say that" I said with a frown as I looked at him more closely I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the small hunch in his back as he sat, he looked like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders.

"Honestly I just want to make money now, I'm sick and tired of school, I could become an apprentice wand maker, make enough money to have myself a house before anyone's even finished school" I looked at Hugo sideways he was staring at the picture above the fireplace it was of woman in a vineyard she was waving at us.

He looked back at me and I shrugged " I don't have any problem with it in fact I'm proud, I just don't know how you're going to convince our parents that it's alright not finishing school, what brought you to this conclusion anyway?" I asked wondering why Hugo was so set on this idea of his.

"I just want to be able to take care of my future family" he said looking away and shrugging.

My brows furrowed "I have a feeling you won't need to worry about that for at least another 5-10 years" I said watching as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

That was when the fireplace turned green and out popped Ron Weasley.

"hey Dad!" I said giving him a hug as soon as his feet met the floor.

"oh hello pumpkin" he said ruffling my hair before he also hugged Hugo

"your Mother was caught up and couldn't make it today" he said apologetically sitting down at the opposite lounge. Hugo and I looked at each other with matching looks we both found this news slightly bewildering, Hermione was never one to not see her children.

" I just came to tell you kids some great news and some bad news, Grandma Granger has died and we will need to attend the funeral in two weeks"

I looked sideways at Hugo who had had a close relationship with Grandma Granger despite her always going on about the old days and how much her back hurt. He sat and nodded serenely, I put an arm over his shoulder, and he shrugged, well at least that described why Mum was absent.

Dad sat awkwardly on the chair "but there is also good news as well kids, Victoire and Teddy are engaged!"

I sighed happily Victoire and I had always been very close, closer than Dom and I had ever been.

"oh I am so happy for them" I said with a big grin, "I will write to her as soon as I leave here"

"you might want to call her with that cellular thing she gave you, I think there's more to the story" he said mischievously.

"oh really" I asked puzzled.

We talked to dad a while more before we left, going opur separate ways, I was making my way up to the owlery when I saw it, Scorpius Malfoy was asleep at one of the windows. I stopped in my steps as I saw him. He was the statue of an angel his blonde hair hung across his face and his soft lips were parted as he drew in short delicate breaths, his head lay on the strong biceps that had developed from the copious amounts of Quidditch he played and the way his eyes fluttered open was disconcerting, I jumped as his gaze met mine, and sucked in a huge breath, I wet my lips and greeted him with a formal hello.

"hello to you to Rose, may I have the pleasure of asking why you were watching me sleep?"

I coughed and looked sideways as if someone would be there to snatch me up and take me away from this awful conversation, my cheeks heated up instantly, however I raised my head high

"may I have the pleasure of asking why you fell asleep in the first place?" I asked smartly

He grinned mischievously and I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"well I spent the night with this feisty girl who I couldn't keep my hands off of, she wore me out quite a lot" I laughed at this and shook my head.

" she sounds like shes ruined you for all other women" I said playing along, he shook his head this time

"well in that case, he will just have to wait a long time until they can be together again"

I stared at him quite shocked then, I was glued to the spot on the floor as he took a few steps towards me looked around the hall and dipped down to leave a sweet lingering kiss on my mouth.

He strode towards the door, but not before I stopped him with my words of sadness

"or maybe the boy should try harder to get over the girl, he can't be expected to wait forever"

He turned back to look me in the eye, noticed that I was serious and nodded solemnly he then turned around and walked through the door.

I stood and turned back to face the view out of the window.

"But maybe the girl is wrong" she whispered into the darkness surrounding her.

Author's Note:

Hey guys, I haven't uploaded in ages, I'm very sorry, I could make excuses but the main one is that I really don't know where I am going with this story. The story has quite a lot of followers and a couple favourites so I'm expecting that those of you who kind of like it would expect ,e to push forward and continue. Look if you guys want me to continue or have any interesting ideas for the direction of the story message me, I will take constructive criticism also. Anyways for those who unlike me actually read these author notes thanks for reading you're a top bloke. Message me personally or just review.

Much Love Cheers Jasmine


End file.
